


Beckon Fire

by gokkyun



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Foot Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:29:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gokkyun/pseuds/gokkyun
Summary: Zagreus likes to tease Thanatos.Thanatos likes to retaliate.
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 235





	Beckon Fire

**Author's Note:**

> It is as the tags suggest - shameless and self-indulgent smut.
> 
> Feel free to follow me on [twitter dot corn](https://twitter.com/crylonad).

There are few activities that make the Underworld's Prince exhausted enough to find rest nowadays. Laying with Death Incarnate is one of them and though the Prince's sleep never lasts long, it is comforting enough - especially so when he actually gets to wake up next to Thanatos. 

Zagreus smiles to himself as his still tired and thus blurry eyes gaze upon Death's sleeping form, haphazardly wrapped in the chthonic bedsheets the House Contractor provided some time ago. 

Despite Thanatos' constant nagging about his brother's habit of sleeping on the job and his own dutiful fulfillment of his obligations - or maybe because of both - he is a heavy sleeper. Zagreus doesn't mind though, rather the opposite. It gives him an excuse to study Thanatos' for once peaceful face, overtaken by sleep, relaxed and almost soft in comparison to his usual stern expression. 

Zagreus' eyes don't remain there though, soon stealing glances at Thanatos' long neck and broad chest, his skin devoid from any imperfections thanks to his godhood. Usually covered up by the many layers that make up Death's fearsome ensemble, Thanatos is bared completely except for the soft sheets wrapping around his legs. An impatient and far too familiar tingle settles in Zagreus' fingertips. He lifts the sheets with the deathly motif just enough to scooch against the body next to him and cups Than's chin with one hand. Kisses on Death's cold cheeks follow as well as a hushed peck on his lips before he slowly stirs awake. 

Thanatos murmurs something inaudible, then groans. He attempts to open his sleepy eyes but even for Death Incarnate it is a hard task. They flutter open and close a couple of times before staying open, even if half-lidded. Golden orbs meet Zagreus' different colored ones. "Good morning ... or night," Than half-heartedly croaks out as his hand finds its way onto Zagreus' naked waist. 

"You seem tired. Want to sleep some more?" Zagreus asks even though his mouth doesn't relent, instead trails kisses along Thanatos' strong jawline only to continue his path down his neck. 

A content sigh from his lover is Zagreus' reward. "I'd love to but I have a lot of work to do." 

Zagreus huffs as if offended. His hands push away the bedsheets, knowing full well that they will hinder his movements. He doesn't care for the way they fall onto the ground unceremoniously, too busy nudging one of his legs between Thanatos' legs, gently pressing and rubbing his knee against the other's bare crotch. "That's too bad." 

"Mhmm-maybe I can spare a few minutes," Thanatos groans which elicits a victorious chuckle from Zagreus. "You're incorrigible, Zag." 

"You got it all wrong, Than. This is your fault." 

"Oh, and how is that?"

"You're just too good-looking. And there's also no one in the Underworld that is easier and more fun to tease than y-"

With the intention of both shutting Zagreus up and kissing him, Thanatos hastily presses his lips against the Prince's. He knows Zagreus doesn't mind though. This is what they do after all. Constantly testing each other, a back and forth to try each other's limits. At times in a helpful manner, at times in a challenging manner. The way Zagreus' eyes flutter close and the way his eyebrows knit together tells Thanatos close to everything he needs to know though. And if that wasn't enough, the approving hum should do the rest.

He bites into Zagreus' lower lip before their tongues intertwine in a leisurely dance. Despite that the kiss is passionate and filled with desire, with the teasing push and pull they are familiar with. A sudden sensation shoots from Thanatos' thighs to his cock and then straight through his spine. 

Gasping at the unknown feeling, he parts his lips from Zagreus'. He then shifts his attention towards his lower region and blinks at what is presented to him; the knee that was between his legs a moment ago is now awkwardly angled on the side of Zagreus' body for the sole purpose of his hot foot resting against Thanatos' flaccid cock. "What do you think you're doing there, Zag?" 

A lopsided grin quirks to life on Zagreus' face. "I was trying to think of a way to tease you some more. And, uh, while this might not be the best idea I came up with this quickly, it is the most unique one," he explains, batting his eyes a few times to bewitch Thanatos with his non-existent innocence. "Than - do you mind?" 

Thanatos gives Zagreus a look of uncertainty - a lowered eyebrow with the edges of his mouth pulled downwards. After a while he sighs in defeat as he's never been able to resist Zagreus' cocksure smile. With hesitation yet inquisitiveness he pushes his hips forward a little and swallows audibly at the sudden yet pleasant heat sparking from Zagreus' foot. "How are they so - how are they not burning me? I thought you said your father burned his fingers on your feet when you were born," Than asks with idle curiosity.

"I did. Or at least that's what Nyx tells me. The part where he's got a scar from it is made up though," Zagreus replies while rolling on his back. He shuffles away from Thanatos, just a little, who in turn sits up to rest his back against the sparsely used bed's headrest. "Either way, I could control my feet's flames more and more the older I grew. It was just another part of my body that I had to master during Achilles' training, like my fists or my legs." 

Propping his upper body up on his elbows to have a better view of what he's doing, Zagreus angles both of his legs and carefully puts his feet against Than's cock. He enjoys the sigh that forces itself past Thanatos' sealed lips. "I can make them burn through my sheets or I can make them just warm enough to feel pleasant against your cock - and of course everything in between, really. However, I can't ever extinguish the embers and tiny lingering flames completely. Achilles said that the Gods including the chthonic ones are resistant to the flames and just feel a pleasant or unpleasant warmth. At least it is like that with father's. I could most likely burn a mortal alive with them though. If I ever were to meet one."

"I see." And see as well as feel Thanatos does; he watches intently how Zagreus' feet carefully move up and down. The embers grow into tiny flames and prickle against his sensitive skin, warm and steadily growing warmer before suddenly dropping to a colder state, then warming up again. "Blood and darkness, Zag," Thanatos almost yelps. "Stop it with the games. You've got this one." 

A mischievous snicker comes from Zagreus. "Fine, fine." He wraps his feet back around Thanatos' length, holding his cock with their soles that are slowly heating up again. He stops the upping of temperature when Thanatos moans. "Good?"

"J-Just," Thanatos growls, "just keep warming them up, slowly. Gods. Zag, this feels incredible." There are a lot of things he appreciates about Zagreus' body - but he never thought that his feet would be one of them. Nothing has felt quite like them; the brash and unwavering yet dry warmth and the rough calluses on Zagreus' feet that provide an odd yet intoxicating friction. Of course Thanatos' can't ignore the audacious expression painted over Zagreus' face, only undermined by the heavy blush on his cheeks. 

Zagreus continues, moving his feet up and down in languid motions - careful not to lose control over his flames or his movements. He also regulates the heat coming from his feet, only letting it rise slowly and whenever Than moans. His eyes dart from Thanatos' cock to his face, watches how his mouth falls agape and his breath hitches multiple times. And Zagreus can hardly deny the excited heaving of his own chest, how his own breathing is slowly speeding up while his cock twitches to attention. 

He chooses to ignore his own needs for now though. The thought of getting Thanatos off like this is far more intriguing in his head; especially since he has started to rock his hips in time with Zagreus' rhythm. He grips one of Zagreus' ankles in a futile attempt to regain some control while his other hand grabs the sheets next to him. A flush spreads all the way from his face to his neck and chest; it's a magnificent sight to Zagreus. After all these open and vulnerable moments aren't something Thanatos shows to anyone but him.

"You don't need to hold back, Thanatos," Zagreus whispers, his voice thick with arousal. He underlines his words by curling his toes around the head of Than's cock, teasing the sensitive tip while heating his feet up further. 

Thanatos opens and closes his mouth, trying to form a coherent sentence but it comes out as a long groan. He stops himself from further embarrassment by biting down on his far too dry lower lip, eyes darting over to Zagreus who still wears that gloating smirk on his face. Without hesitation he gives Thanatos a cocky wink as he tightens the grip around Than's glans. 

Inadvertently so, Thanatos' eyes roll into the back of his head as his head tips backwards into the headrest, sweat running down his neck. His ragged breathing is underlined by the rapid rise and fall of his chest. The heat and tension in his stomach coils tighter and hotter with every second, becoming almost unbearable - almost - but in the best way possible. 

The hesitant and curious movements of Zagreus' feet have grown more and more like their owner - frantic and impetuous. Those movements, the way Zagreus curl and uncurls his toes to create sweet, sweet tightness and friction, the way his feet grow hotter with every breath Thanatos takes - it all comes together. Low moans slip past Thanatos' gritted teeth as he succumbs to the addicting combination, his hips bucking forward in sheer need for release as a familiar trembles rakes through his body. "Z-Zagreus- close, I-I'm close," he warns with bated breath, eyes tightly shut, eyebrows knitted together. 

"It's alright, Than. Let go," Zagreus advices, no, instructs and it's all Thanatos needs to topple over the edge with a deep and guttural moan. 

Watching Than come undone like this is a sight to behold, spurting his semen against Zagreus' feet whose eyes widen at the picture. The sticky liquid runs down his toes and in between them. Zagreus swallows hard, a little ashamed to admit to himself that he finds the sight oddly arousing. This distracted he hardly notices how Thanatos moves until he is suddenly on top of Zagreus and between his spread legs. Did Than teleport or was the Prince really this distracted? 

The question vanishes into thin air as eager lips crush against Zagreus'. A demanding kiss ensues until a hand wraps around Zagreus' cock, who is suddenly painfully aware of how hard and needy it really is. His hips buck off the bed and further into the tight grip on their own accord and he can't help but to whimper into the kiss. 

It's Thanatos' turn to chuckle. "Seems like you enjoyed your little experiment as much as I did." 

"Sure did," Zagreus replies, the two words wrapped up in a long-drawn moan. He's hoping for more of those blissful touches but unfortunately the touches that follow aren't quite as pleasant. Thanatos' thumb presses against Zagreus' leaking tip, the grip of his hand loosening. "Than- don't-" he mewls while he thrusts and wiggles his hips desperately. 

Thanatos simply clicks his tongue as he places his free hand on Zagreus' hip, holding him down against the bed. "Felt good for a second there, didn't it? Too bad." Usually not one to tease but certainly seeing the appeal in it, Thanatos grins. Just a little. Zagreus' is at his mercy, his red and green eyes hooded, cheeks flushed. 

"Than-"

"Yes, Zag? You have my utter and complete attention." 

Zagreus tries to move his hips once more only to realize that he's trapped tightly in place. Frustration and pleasure fight in the pit of his stomach. Just a little more friction and movement would help him in his endeavor but Thanatos' touches are feather-light, keeping Zagreus close to the edge but never pushing him over it. "What do you want me- want me to do? Than?" 

Thanatos leans down to kiss along Zagreus' sweat-drenched neck, feels how rapidly his pulse thumps. It earns him a shiver as well as a wet gasp from the heavily breathing Prince, whose hands find their way on Thanatos' back, blunt fingernails digging into the flesh there. Continuing his way further up, Thanatos bites along Zagreus' earlobe before whispering, "I think you know exactly what I want you to do. Or rather, what I want you to say." 

"Than, come on. Not this," Zagreus whines, half protest, half plea. "I need more. J-Just stop teasing me to the surface and back here, damn it," he babbles even though he knows exactly that his words only serve the purpose of stirring Thanatos on further. This is retaliation, plain and simple - they both know. "Touch me properly ... Than ... just-"

Any and every word tumbles over Zagreus' lips except for the one that will work like magic on Thanatos. Luring that one word out of each other has become another one of their countless and silly contests in the bedroom. A challenge of who surrenders first. Stern and calculated Death Incarnate versus the stubborn and rash Prince of the Underworld. And usually Zagreus would rather bite off his own tongue and chew his lips raw before he'd say it this quickly. 

Not this time though. The slow strokes and soft touches on his stiff cock are excruciating, more so than Zagreus cares to admit. He's been excited and aroused and impatient ever since he first felt Thanatos' cock twitch against his foot and Thanatos has since made the pressure and urgency of his orgasm sheer unbearable. 

"Fine, please, please, please Thanatos," Zagreus breaks. "Touch me more, please, blood and darkness I need this, I need you." 

"Wasn't so hard now, was it?" Thanatos asks. His answer is a half-hearted shake of Zagreus' head. Not one to go back on his word, he immediately tightens his fingers around Zagreus' probably by now aching cock. His strokes turn faster with every motion as well and he releases Zagreus' hips from their prison which causes them to immediately snap upwards desperately, over and over again. 

"Mhmm-m- Than- faster, please, please!" 

Thanatos complies and he feels the crescents of Zagreus' fingernails dig even deeper into his back. "Like this?" 

"Yes, yes, yes," Zagreus simply hisses, long and desperate. His eyes flutter close and he repeats the word as if he's in a delirium. 

"Always so greedy," Thanatos remarks with a low chuckle, his husky voice only adding to the blazing fire in the pit of Zagreus' stomach. 

It doesn't take him more than a handful of strokes until he feels Zagreus' orgasm approaching. The signs for it are like the Prince himself or at least that's what Thanatos likes to think. Savage and vigorous and without restraint. And addictive to watch. Below him, Zagreus' taut muscles flex, his thighs tremble, his hips arch off the bed brutally for the sole purpose of finding release. 

With a smile Thanatos kisses Zagreus' quivering lips. "It's alright, Zag. Let go," he whispers and all Zagreus can do is nod repeatedly in assent, too busy panting and surrendering to the sweet revelation sweeping through his body. 

He comes with a sharp cry, his trembling legs wrapping around Thanatos' waist as he spills into his hand. Sticky white pleasure sullies it just like Thanatos did with Zagreus' feet. Zagreus rides out his orgasm before a blissful shudder ebbs through his limbs and he spreads his spent body out on the bed. 

After a good while of catching his breath and coming down from the sensation still lingering in his body, Zagreus opens his eyes. He scans the bed for Thanatos - with his hands and then his eyes - but there's no sign of him. 

With the usual deadly toll of a bell Thanatos suddenly appears next to the bed - fully dressed and with his scythe in his hand. 

Zagreus blinks dumbfounded. "When did you- I didn't even notice you getting up from the bed."

"My clothes were on the other side of your room so I just teleported there. Really have to hurry or your dear lord father will get mad. At both of us."

"That's alright," Zagreus shrugs. "In the name of Hades I allow you to be too late for work for a good cause." 

"Zag?" 

"Hm?"

"I don't think that's how it works." 

And with that, Thanatos vanishes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Kudos & comments are <3!


End file.
